dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
JLA (Imruer's Earth Zero)
JLA is an animated television series set in Imruer's Earth Zero continuity. The series focuses on the team of adventurer-heroes known as the Justice League of America (shortened to the "JLA" for simplification), however, certain changes have been made to each character to fit more within the more heroic fantasy-type setting. By the creator's own admission, the show was inspired by shōnen anime series such as Dragon Ball Z. It was also inspired by Grant Morrison's work on JLA (1997), as well as Mark Waid's Kingdom Come (1996). Story Season One Introduction To begin with, Clark Kent is not Superman. In fact, the concept for that name is not even an idea in his mind. When operating as a superhero, he goes by his foreign name, Kal-El. Clark is still just a young man with insecurities like anyone else. Of course, this young man has amazing powers and superior intelligence, but despite his immense physical durability, his emotional shell is pretty easily broken. Having only been Superman for about a year now, the young Kryptonian is still new to heroics. Meanwhile, the crime-infested Gotham City is protected by the masked vigilante known as Batman. To seek justice for the loss of his parents, he strikes fear into the heart of his enemies, reminding them that their actions don't, nor will they ever be justified. At last, a young Amazonian princess named Diana is the heroine known as Wonder Woman. Having left her home island in search of adventure, she fights crime in the world using words alone; that is, unless the criminals she faces are too stubborn to listen (which they usually are). In cases like these, the princess reveals her great fighting prowess, combating evil in the simplest way possible. She, along with Kal-El and Batman, are the Trinity: a team of extraordinary people bent on keeping the world safe. They hold the ideals of truth, justice, and the American way high and proud, inspiring hope and righteousness to all. These so-called heroes aren't the only super-beings in existence, however, nor have they ever been. For there were once those who came before, in the time of ancient civilizations, who at first shared with the Trinity the goal of a better world. Among these legends was the great Black Adam, an Egyptian man given the strength to overcome his tragic past and create a perfect future. That was his dream, of course: a perfect future, one in which the lives of all men were joyous and free. But this utopia was a mere mirage, and as Black Adam grew tired of waiting, he became less forgiving of those who did not share his dream. It got to the point where Adam viewed his people as children, and the only way to enforce the rules was to punish their disobedience. One by one, men were executed for the simplest of crimes. Theft, no matter how insignificant, became punishable by death. At the peak of his rule, his people led a revolt. His soul was sealed away in a stone scarab. For years, Adam waited to be released, but alas, he was to be entombed in that unholy place until the end of time itself. Anime-Inspired Elements Powers/Special Attacks In addition to their canonical powers, each main character will have an arsenal of "special attacks" that they employ in battle. This is especially significant for characters such as Superman, Wonder Woman, and The Flash, as their powers draw directly from their own energy. A list of offensive techniques used by each character and the description of each technique can be seen below. Superman * Power Fists: Superman's first acquired special attack is the Power Fists. In this maneuver, he charges all of his body's solar energy into his fists before throwing a devastating onslaught of strikes at his opponent. * Infinite Mass Punch: Due to his immense speed, Superman is capable of reaching infinite relativistic mass. When doing so, he can generate enough energy to blast his enemies into smithereens. This is one of his most powerful attacks. * Solar Eruption: Superman can exert all of the solar energy in his body into an omnidirectional explosion capable of leveling a city if need-be. However, despite being able to control how much energy he emits, the attack does take a toll on his ability to fight afterwards. * Charged Heat Beam: Superman's heat vision is powerful enough in short bursts. However, there are some opponents whose durability rivals his own, making them harder to defeat. In these cases, Kal-El charges his heat vision before releasing a prolonged beam of pure sunlight. * Absorption: Superman's body needs sunlight to power his amazing strength. When in a hurry, the Man of Steel can increase the rate at which he absorbs solar radiation, allowing him to quickly power up for battle. The technique does have one big weakness: he is defenseless while absorbing the energy. Wonder Woman * Blade Bombardment: If one direct attack from Wonder Woman's sword wasn't bad enough, she can quickly slice through the air, generating a flurry spectral blades just as sharp as her tangible one. * Power Redirection: Wonder Woman's bracelets are more than just for defense. For every attack she blocks with them, potential energy is built up until she smashes them together to create an explosion. The Flash * Whirlwind Strike: The Flash speeds in a circle around his opponent, striking them a number of times with his lightning-infused fists. In the end, the opponent is left dizzy and bruised. * Time-Vortex Annihilation: The Flash creates a time vortex and takes his enemy into the timestream. Aside from the damage done to their body while in the fourth dimension, their biggest concern is what historical figures he'll smash them into next. * Infinite Mass Punch: The Flash, much like Superman, can move at near-light speeds to increase his relativistic mass to infinite before smashing his fist into his opponent's face. * Dimensional Rift: One of The Flash's most confusing techniques is the Dimensional Rift. He races through the Speed Force, disappearing before reappearing to surprise his opponent. * Quantum Tunneling: A defensive maneuver, The Flash alters his density by vibrating his molecules at high speeds so that any tangible attack will simply phase through his body and deal no damage. Green Lantern * Energy Barrage: Green Lantern's Energy Barrage is a swarm of small energy orbs that surround the opponent before exploding. Most of the damage dealt from this attack is splash damage. * Force Field Omni-Blast: In this technique, Lantern generates an aura around his body that explodes outwards in all directions. This works for both defense and offense, as it deflects any incoming attacks. * Guardian's Will: The Guardian's Will attack summons the power of the entity known as Ion, charging the source of all Green Lanterns' energy into a massive bomb of sorts. * Hand of Creation: The Hand of Creation is a technique in which Green Lantern generates a spiraling disc of willpower in his hand before throwing it at the enemy. Alternatively, the disc can be used as a handheld melee weapon that can cut through most objects. * Full-Power Rocket Ray: The Full-Power Rocket Ray is a finishing move employed by Green Lantern as a last-resort technique. Every ounce of willpower from his lantern is charged into his ring, and he uses it to create the ultimate weapon: an alien cannon that fires rapid mini-missiles before unleashing a final beam of light. This leaves the Lanterns' power exhausted afterwards. Category:Imruer's Earth Zero